


Hannibal is gone.

by ssuzakana



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers from Season 3, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuzakana/pseuds/ssuzakana
Summary: After the fall, Will wakes up in a world in which Hannibal is no longer a part of.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Hannibal is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me rambling on about a possibility of what could've happened after the fall. I've never written anything like this before, so sorry in advance if it's too cringy. I didn't go for the usual writing style, this is more like a series of events that happens without a certain place. Anyways, enjoy the sadness I bring~

"Hannibal is gone. Finally, Will. You're finally free. That's it. You made it. We should celebrate." Jack, Alana, everyone was happy for him.

Hannibal is now nothing but an intrusive thought. Every crime Will solves, every class he teaches, he thinks about him. And that he finally took him down. Achilles and Patroclus should've conquered Troy together, but Will conquered it all alone. And now, sitting on his throne he wonders if this is all that is, if this is what he wanted.

It feels empty and it feels wrong. There's no more chase, there's no more obsession, no more curiosity, because there's nothing more to find out. Hannibal left nothing behind despite some of his drawings. Will was surprised to see how many times his face has appeared on them. Now he's left with the curse of grief. Having so many things to say and not being able to say them. He had so much questions. Will always felt an enemy, a monster, inside of him and now there was nothing there. He was completely alone.

The murder cases all felt the same, too easy to figure out. No one would match Hannibal's majesty on this. Never again.

Will missed him. Missed being challenged, missed being wanted that much. The memories of what Hannibal said always came back to him. Having him looking at his face, his eyes, staring deeply at the enemy inside him.

"We could disappear tonight"

"We couldn't leave without you"

Will can't see an end to it. In every little thing he does, he's taken back to a memory with Hannibal. And it hurts him, because you can't change a memory. You can't create anything new from it. They're just Hannibal with the same clothes, at the same places, looking at him the same way, repeating the same things. And even though Will tries to ask him things, he doesn't get an answer. And with time he can feel it all slowly fading away. Will doesn't remember all the colors, all the words anymore. The memories have shrunken. They're all blurred and hard to define.

"Will?" Hannibal asks him.

He was once again lost in a memory. Sitting on Hannibal's desk at his office, in one of their many therapy sessions. Will looks up to him. Hannibal is different and yet so familiar. This feels like something new.

"Would you like to come?" He asks Will.

Will watches as Hannibal offers him his hand. He then slowly looks back at him.

"Where?"

Hannibal doesn't answer and Will, afraid of losing this chance, decides to take his hand before it all fades.

He smile as he takes Will's hand and pulls him closer until they're standing in front of eacher other.

"I must confess, I have immensely missed your company".

Will feels like he's seeing Hannibal for the first time, noticing details he never saw before. The light of the fire where they once burned papers spreads through the room. Hannibal's face was illuminated in a beautiful way. He was glorious and everything felt right.

"God only knows where I'd be without you" Will could finally say to him.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore" Hannibal says as he hugs him. "There won't be another separation... Ever again"

Hannibal spreads his arms around Will, holding him so tightly it begins to hurt. Will hugs him back, as hard as he can. He can feel himself gasping for air, but he doesn't mind, because, strangely, he finally feels safe. Hannibal's embrace feels comforting even when it's taking his life. And what life could Will possibly lead without him? He wonders as they begin to blur. Before his last moment of consciousness, he hears Hannibal saying:

"At last we are one".


End file.
